


Out of Options

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're rapidly running out of time and options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Options

Title: Out of Options  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Stacker Pentecost, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU during the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: They're rapidly running out of time and options.

Stacker stares at the smaller man. Newt is practically vibrating in his chair and doesn't even seem to know he's doing it. Newt's left eye has hemorrhaged, something Stacker hasn't seen since the first days of the war. He wonders how much damage the man has done to himself by Drifting with the alien brain.

He listens carefully to everything Newt says, running over the information in his head as quickly as possible. It isn't enough. He needs more before he can figure out what to do next. They're down to the wire now and if they can't get the Breach shut, all of humanity is going to be wiped out.

Stacker has one option he really doesn't want to use because there's a large chance Newt is going to get himself killed in the process. He learned a while ago Newt doesn't have much in the way of a brain to mouth filter and considering what he did to prove a point, there's also a severe lack of self-preservation. Stacker sighs when he realizes he doesn't really have any other choice. It'll be like sending a bouncy puppy into the den of a hyena.

Hopefully, Hannibal will play nice.


End file.
